


Under the Oncoming Storm

by RefugeeofTumblr



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Morning Kisses, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 16:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1354336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RefugeeofTumblr/pseuds/RefugeeofTumblr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slice-of-life drabble: Ten and Eleven waking up in the morning and being cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Oncoming Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Under the Oncoming Storm 中文翻译](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3618381) by [estelzxr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/estelzxr/pseuds/estelzxr)



The Doctor opens his eyes slowly, squinting fractionally as the Tardis turns the lights on without being asked. She's always been considerate like that. Grinning, the Doctor reaches out to pat the wall fondly. _Thanks, old girl._

Movement in the bed next to him reminds the Doctor that he isn't alone. A few seconds later, his bedmate sticks his head up from under the covers, green eyes bleary with sleep and hair in complete disarray. The older Time Lord's gaze meets his younger regeneration's after a moment, sharpens as he wakes up fully. Leaning close, Ten puts his mouth right next to the other man's ear, the proximity causing a deliciously noticeable hitch in Eleven's breathing.

"Morning," he purrs, voice rich and rough and soft, and though he's too proud to ever admit it the older Doctor whimpers slightly as he turns to press a kiss to the younger male's lips. Ten knows just what buttons to push, and when he does it is _flawless_.

Smirking, the Doctor decides to turn the tables on his companion. When he really wants something, even his gorgeous, clever, brown-eyed counterpart is helpless beneath the Oncoming Storm...

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoy this pairing, and I figure I'll end up writing some more stuff about them eventually. Any suggestions are welcome, as always.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Good Morning Sunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1599320) by [hopefulundertone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopefulundertone/pseuds/hopefulundertone)




End file.
